Just Remember
by Keely Jade
Summary: Josh and Andy spend their first anniversary together, going to a special place, celebrating it. R&R, guys! :


Josh squeezed the tulips that browned from being held in his hand for too long. They looked old, but somehow still amazingly beautiful. He threw them out the car window, turning onto Andy's street. He smiled knowing today would be amazing, especially because he had a brilliant, secret plan.

He pulled into her driveway, seeing her sitting in a lawn chair on her front lawn, reading a magazine. She smiled, putting the magazine down on the chair, running to his car. She got in the passenger seat as he leaned over, greeting her with a gentle kiss on the mouth.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She strapped her seatbelt over her chest, and then nodded.

"Yeah," she answered before he backed out, he noticed a bag she set between her legs.

"What's in the bag?" he inquired, pointing a finger at it. "I thought we agreed not to get presents for our anniversary?" He said, even though he did get her a present.

"We did. And this isn't a present," she insisted.

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing," she lied. He figured he'd find out eventually, so he didn't keep going on about it.

"Alright," he decided. They drove to the movie theater, finding the first parking space they could find. Josh smiled, exiting the driver's side, opening the passenger door for Andy. It was humid as both of them made their way into the theatre. Andy wore a dark purple sweatshirt over a lavender colored, silky blouse. A necklace, dangled from her neck accentuating her collar bones. It had green beads and a simple dark blue stone in the center. She bounced her hair in the moist air trying to free the necklace from her tangled curls. He could smell her freshly washed hair; he smiled, soaking the smell in. It smelled like a collaboration of tropical breeze and her passion flower lotion. He opened the glass door to the movie theater, letting Andy walk past him, being the gentlemen that he was.

They got the tickets, and ordered the snacks. Josh wouldn't have it any other way, he was paying for everything. He didn't want her to have spend a penny. He carried the popcorn and his soda, and she held her soda in her hand, sipping it. She picked the very last row for them to sit in. They sat down, Josh on the aisle seat, Andy on the other side of him. They settled themselves, putting their snacks down. They waited for the movie to start while talking. Finally the movie started.

"I love Adam Sandler movies," Josh whispered into her ear, feeling her hair brush against his cheek. They were watching 'Don't Mess with the Zohan', "another Adam Sandler masterpiece" as Josh liked to call it. They both smiled, seeing the hilariously disgusting image on the screen. Josh draped his arm around Andy; his fingers ran up and down her bare arm. He liked the feeling of her skin against the tips of his fingers. She looked at him and smiled, even though she knew he couldn't see her smiling gin the dark. She knew fully well he wanted to make out, but she didn't give in. She knew they would make out anyway later, so she didn't want to ruin the movie by doing it now. She continued to watch the movie.

After the movie was over, they walked out of the theater, after disposing their trash. The walk to the car was silent as a gentle breeze blew by. Josh smiled, walking to the passenger side of the car, opening her door.

"You tired to seduce me in a movie theater!" Andy accused, smiling wickedly as she pulled her safety belt across her chest.

"I did not. I just wanted to make out," he insisted.

"Sure," she smiled. Her foot kicked the bag that she had brought with her.

He cocked an eye brow at her. "Seriously, what's in the bag?"

She sighed. She didn't want to show him yet, but she gave in to his puppy dog eyes. "Yeah, I'm terrible, I did get you a present," she confessed. She pulled out a T-Shirt she made herself, and handed it to him. It was wrapped, but he quickly tore the paper off, throwing it carelessly to the backseat.

"You bought me a T-Shirt?" He looked over the T-Shirt, smiling. He loved it.

"Actually, I made it," she said. The simple green T-Shirt read "My girlfriend will kick your butt! She kicked cancers!" He loved the way she made something so simple, so spectacular. "I know it's cheesy, but I knew you'd like it."

"Andy, it's not cheesy. I love it! Thank you," he smiled at her. She smiled at him, ecstatic she was the one who made him happy.

"And I'll confess, I got you a present, too," he said, fumbling with his fingers.

"I knew you did. You never stick to the rules. So, where's my present?"

"You'll see when we get to where we're going after we get food." He smiled coyly.

"Josh, I gave you yours," she pleaded, acting as if she was be deprived of something spectacular.

"Just wait, you'll get it when we get there."

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see. Just wait," he said, really trying to torture her.

She sighed, giving up, "You're not being fair!" she crossed her arms over her chest, playfully pretending she was pouting.

They drove to a pizza place in downtown Seattle, ordering a large pizza with everything on it but anchovies. The aroma of the warm pizza filled Josh's car. They sat inside, talking before leaving the parking lot of the pizza place.

"Andy, put this on," He instructed, giving her a blindfold that he pulled from his pocket.

"What the hell? What are you going to do next? Tie me to a chair and do anything you please?" She asked.

"Just put it on. Where we're going is a surprise."

"A hotel?" Andy asked, her level of suspicion rising.

"No, Andy. Just put the blind fold on and you'll see where we're going," he pleaded.

"Fine," she decided. "Help me put this on." She gave him the blindfold, and then turning her back to him. He wrapped the blindfold around her head, tying it in a small knot, but not tight so it would hurt her, but tight enough so it wouldn't fall off.

"Alright," he said, confirming the blindfold was on. She turned around in her seat, lying back against the seat. "Now just wait, we'll be there soon," Josh said, turning the key in the ignition. The car rumbled as it started, he revved his engine to show off before pulling away.

"Where are we going exactly?" Andy asked. "You're scaring me! The silent treatment doesn't work with me either, so don't even think of trying it!"

"You'll see," he teased.

She gave an over-exaggerated 'huff before deciding to give into his evil plan "Alright,"

He pulled up, seeing everything was in place. He smiled. He knew he'd have to pay Lori and Hillary big time for helping, but it was worth it. Andy's happiness was worth more than anything. He took the key from the ignition, opening his car door, running to the other side of the car, opening the door to let Andy out. She could hear the waves hit the rocks gently on the shore, knowing they were at the beach.

"Okay, take your sandals off and give them to me," he instructed. She kicked them off. Josh picked tem up, holding them in his hand, lacing his fingers through hers with his free hand. He led her to the cold sand. Andy squished her toes in the sand, feeling the soft grains falling between her toes. Cool wind swept across the ocean hitting her face. She was still blindfolded, so he led her to a blanket that was laid out on the shore.

He sat down, guiding her body where to go so she could sit next to him. He carefully slipped the blindfold off. The sight took her breath away. There were candles lit everywhere and torches lit, also. They sat on a thick, red blanket and there were pillows and an extra blanket, too.

"Josh," she choked out. The sight truly took her breath away, making her breathless. She looked at Josh and smiled. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by her lips and tongue that rolled up against his, gently. She jumped onto him, making him fall, lying on his back. She straddled his waist, kissing his lips, cheeks, and neck. She pulled back slightly to take a breath.

"Happy anniversary," he smiled.

"I love you," was all she had to say. She kissed him again as he caressed the back of her head. She pulled away from his mouth, slipping off of him slowly. She laid on the blanket, her head resting on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her, playing with her soft, delicate hair.

"We never got around to the pizza that's still in my car," he whispered into her ear, then kissing the top of her head. She looked at him and got back on top of him.

"Save it for later," she whispered back. She kissed him again, while he unbuttoned the buttons to her silky blouse, continuing to kiss her passionately.

A half hour later, they sat on the blanket, eating cold pizza and drinking warm cans of Coke.

"So, how many more anniversaries do you think we'll have together?" Josh asked, bringing a piece of pizza to her lips. She sunk her teeth into it, taking a bite.

"Hmm…" she thought while chewing. "Eighty-four," she answered, taking a sip of her soda. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he replied, as she brought pizza to his mouth.

"How did you do all of this?"

"I had the help of Lori and Hillary," he explained. "They set all of this up for us."

"You spent a lot of money for me," she said as if she felt guilty he spent so much.

"I'd spend a million dollars for you."

"Cheesy," she commented smiling.

"And just about to get cheesier." He pulled out a small, black velvet box. He opened it, showing it to her. In the center was a simple, lovely Sapphire stone. She looked at it, wondering if he was proposing to her.

"Josh, we're only sixteen," She said, taking the box from his hand, looking at the ring closely.

He laughed. "No, this isn't an engagement ring. We're too young. It's a promise ring."

"Whoa, cheesy," she smiled. "But cute." He took the ring from the box, taking her left hand. She parted her fingers, and he slipped the finger on her ring finger. It fit perfectly.

"The ring represents I do want to marry you one day and nobody else. This is our first anniversary of being together, and there's many more to come." She kissed his cheek, running a hand against his other cheek.

"Thank you," she said happily. He kissed her on the lips, lightly, and then pulled away. He took his cell phone from his pocket, looking at the time. It read 10:38.

"We should go soon," he said.

"We should take a picture," she said, ignoring what he just said. The last thing she wanted to do was leave. She wished they could stay longer, but they had to go home eventually.

"You just took my phone."

"I'll give it back, you baby," she teased him. "If you're lucky that is." She scooted closer to him on the blanket, they're heads touching as she snapped a picture. The brightness from the flash stung her eyes, but she blinked the sting away. They looked at the picture. Her eyes were shimmering from the candle light. He smiled and she did, too. They both looked happy. He smiled at the picture, knowing he was the cause of her happiness.

"I love this picture," she said, giving his phone back to him.

"Me too."

They both sighed, not wanting to move an inch. "We have to go."

They cleaned up everything, leaving nothing behind but the torches. Josh drove Andy home, kissing her for five whole minutes before letting her go.

"Alright, I have to go," she finally said before bringing her lips to greet his once more. She opened the car door, but was pulled back, being kissed romantically again. She held the kiss, but then broke it. "Happy anniversary, Josh, but I have to go."

"Five more minutes," he pleaded.

"My lips will still be in tact tomorrow," she smiled. "I love you," she whispered before finally getting out.

"I love you, too," he yelled after her, sticking his head out his car window.

"Mean it?" She called, standing on her front porch, her hand on her hip.

"I do." And he did mean it, and she meant it too.

Twenty minutes later, Josh lay in bed remembering the unforgettable day. He saw the light of his cell phone flash. He reached over, flipping it open. 'One new text message' flashed across the screen. He opened the text. It was a text from Andy. It read 'hey only four more minutes and our anniversary is over'. He looked over at the digital clock that was on his bedside table. She was right, only four more minutes. He texted her back saying, 'There's always next year'. She texted back saying 'Yeah, I suppose. I'm going to sleep. Happy anniversary! I love you, bye.' He texted her back, attaching the picture they took moments before, and with it he said 'Just remember today! I love you too and happy anniversary'. And the clock ticked 12 AM.

A/N: Aww, I loved this oneshot! Two days ago was Jandy's one year anniversary! So this fanfic is for all you Jandy fans!!


End file.
